Sweet Dreams
by dragonwing71
Summary: Inspired by Marilyn Manson's version of Sweet Dreams by Eurythmics. A oneshot composed to reveal just what Izaya could cause... and regret. Remember: Some of them want to use you. Some of them want to get used by you. Some of them want to abuse you...


A dream… what exactly is it? Is it really your heart deciding to take all of your pent up emotions and display them as horrifying images like an outdated movie? Or, is it what you _want_ and your mind is trying to urge you to act on these urges? Or is it, perhaps, what most shows and stories want you to think: they're random little blips that your mind is sent stumbling through like Alice when she first arrived in the spectacular world that we all know as "Wonderland"?

Or… does it depend on the person…?

Dreams were basically nothing to the raven as he began to walk in his own dream (if he dared call it that). He felt as if they posed no threat; that they were so childish, egotistical and just plain… human. Yes… human was probably the most appropriate word that the raven-haired man would ever use for such a thing.

He shoved his hands into his jacket pockets, dark amber eyes glancing around at the milky nothingness that decided to surround him. He tilted his head back, looking up at what would be classified as the sky; only it was replaced with a grey-tinged cloud that stretched over the blanks like an omnipresent storm cloud. He tapped his hips through his pocket, closing his eyes as he enjoyed his walk. His footsteps barely made a sound before being muffled out, hardly an echo sent through the air.

_Hmm… well, this is great…_ He thought mockingly as his eyes slowly opened. He stared up at the milky gray, blinking a few times as it slowly began to lighten into a slightly lighter shade before snapping back into its depressing color. He sighed, finding none of this out-of-the-ordinary; this was usually how his "dreams" went. They were always coated in a pearl white with something stretching over the sky, whether it be a mask whose face was constructed of porcelain or the ghostly apparel of a malevolent creature. Today just so happened to be a cloud of gray.

He was just about to turn around, to force himself awake from such a pointless dream cloud, when the image in front of him warped slightly. He stopped walking, watching with blinking eyes as structures began to rise. Some of them were large rectangles, giving themselves shape until they were faded images of sky-scrapers. The rest of the shapes followed, their outlines fuzzed and flickering until they finally resembled some sort of a building. And in a snap, their outlines flashed one more time until they composed a multitude of bright lights, fading away to reveal solid buildings.

Izaya stared for a moment, the familiar streets and buildings of Ikebukuro only glaring back with their sky-scrapers and busy people (they popped into the picture after a few seconds, along with a few cars that proceeded to zoom along the dark concrete.) "Hmm… this is new…" He mused, side-stepping until he was on one of the pavements. He resumed his walk, glancing up and noticing how the dark cloud still remained suspended over his little town.

He merely smirked, looking forward and dodging a few people as they ran towards him at full-force. He watched some of them with dull looks, others with hardly a glance. He kept moving, heading deeper and deeper into the city until he heard a familiar voice that brought a smile to his face.

"You bastard! These clothes are from my brother! How dare you ruin something from my BROTHER!" Many people stopped in the street as a person came flying out of one of the nearby alleyways, smashing with a painful crash into the pavement. A few screams and gasps went up from the people of the town, all except for Izaya, who merely laughed and walked closer.

Just as the raven had predicted, the blonde man walked out of the alleyway. His eyes were blazing with predictable anger, almost dying the average mocha shade to a filmy red. One of his hands was clenched into a fist, his eyebrows just as tense as they arched over his mentioned eyes. His shirt (a bartender outfit – black vest and white formal shirt) was splattered with what looked like dirt, or perhaps some sort of coffee? Whatever it was, it was no doubt the spark that lit his fuse.

"Shizuo…" Izaya breathed, smiling at the man's obvious anger. As if the said man had bat ears, Shizuo turned as soon as the syllable "o" passed the raven's lips. His eyes hardly had to search to distinguish Izaya from the rest of the crowd. He froze, his eyes a pure expression of, "… It's _him_."

Izaya grinned at Shizuo's obvious displeasure at sighting him. _Oh, I bet he's just "tickled pink"._ Izaya thought as Shizuo straightened up and turned to face Izaya fully. _Look at him, trying to size me up as usual… huh, pathetic._ Izaya leaned forward, cupping a hand around his lips as if they were separated by a mile, and shouted, "Heeeeeeeey, Shizu-chaaaaan!" The blonde cringed, and Izaya could clearly see his upper lip curl up slightly. Izaya smirked. "Are you done playing with your toy yet, or do you need some more time to perform a massacre here?"

A few people showed clear signs of discomfort at Izaya's word choice, shooting different facial expressions at people – most a mimicry of fear. Shizuo ignored them, his eyes locked on Izaya as evident rage began to grow. The blonde began to walk towards Izaya at a slow pace, hardly blinking as he growled, "'My toy'? I'm sorry, but I just don't know what you're talking about _Izaya-kun_."

Izaya chuckled, straightening himself up and crossing his arms. "Ne… nice to know that you haven't forgotten my nickname, Shizu-chan. I was beginning to worry over whether or not you would truly remember, since we haven't done this in a while."

Shizuo grinned sadistically, removing his purple-tinted sunglasses to fold them and slip them into his vest. He continued to stare at Izaya as he slid one of his hands into his pocket. "Oh? Really?" He asked mockingly. "That's a damn shame, isn't it?"

Izaya smiled. "Yes, I would definitely agree…" A dull crack of thunder echoed through the air, the smell of rain seeming much more enhanced than before. He glanced up at the dull grey expanse above him, just as the sound of concrete falling to the ground was heard. Looking back at Shizuo, who know held a stop sign in his hand, he said, "Hey, Shizu-chan?" The blonde just glared at the raven. "Do you think we could hurry this up? It seems like it's going to rain soon."

Shizuo smirked, advancing on the man as he asked, "Oh? How come? Are you afraid of getting wet?" He tossed the sign that he held into his other hand playfully, not taking his eyes off of Izaya. Izaya sighed and shrugged, turning away and taking a few steps forward. The crowd parted, a crescendo of whispers sweeping through everyone's lips as Izaya smiled. Pure music to his ears. The sound of thunder became a little more apparent just as Izaya jerked his body forward, twisting around to see Shizuo swinging the sign at him.

The blonde ground his teeth together, a soft growl reaching the raven's ears. "Shit…" he cursed lowly, moving forward with the sign held to the side, preparing to swing again. A few audible gasps were heard as Izaya finally pulled his hand from his pocket, his palm empty as he decided to leave his treasured switchblade in its black sanctuary. The raven took off as fast as he could, the thunder increasing to sharper, almost shot gun-sounding cracks. Izaya smiled gleefully, some of the echoes seeming to match his steps.

Glancing over his shoulder, Izaya laughed at the sight of the blonde sprinting after him, gold bangs ruffled by the wind he was creating as they were pressed forcefully against his forehead. His eyes were narrowed into mocha-colored slits, the word "kill" seeming to spring from every millimeter of his iris and pupil. His teeth were still grit into a furious snarl, bringing immense joy to his prey.

"What's wrong, Shizu-chan?" Izaya called back, dodging a cluster of people who jumped out of the path of the duo as they raced through. "Getting a little lazy due to my absence?" He turned around, running backwards as he concluded with, "It wouldn't surprise me if you've gained a few pounds over the days we didn't fight."

He turned around again just as an enraged roar ripped from Shizuo's mouth, startling nearly everyone in the streets. "YOU GODDAMN BASTARD, ORIHARA!" He shouted, his words being partially drowned out by a flash of lightning followed by another crack of thunder. It was then that the clouds finally broke, a few drops of water cascaded down to the concrete and humans. Shizuo didn't seem to be finished; he growled again and then shouted, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Izaya laughed, hardly blinking as cold droplets hit his face, their numbers increasing slowly. "Then what's taking you so long?" He turned down an alleyway, the many shops and people that were pulling out their umbrellas absolute blurs. The rain was now a steady drizzle, the concrete darkening to a muddy black as dirt was rinsed down to the gutters along the roads. The raven blinked as his foot hit a short puddle, water rising up and hitting his black jeans and shoes. He shrugged it off, turning a corner and glancing over his shoulder. He opened his mouth, getting ready to say some sort of sharp retort to his enemy, only to bring his lips back together when he realized that his retort would've only affected the air behind him; the blonde was missing.

Izaya slowed down until he was standing in the middle of the street, water dripping from his hair and drenching his clothes as he stared behind him, expecting for the man he was running away from to emerge from one of the shops or to perhaps just form from the falling droplets. He shrugged; if Shizu-chan was gone… then he's gone. He shook his head, feeling slightly down at the thought of not being chased anymore, turning and continuing down the alleyway with both hands in his jacket pockets at a leisurely walk. He tilted his head up to the clouds, closing his eyes for a moment to allow the water to gather slowly over his eyelids. As soon as his eyes were open, he brought his head back down, looking forward as he approached an opening in the alleyway that lead to the park. It was a simple little place, a large square-shape patch of grass with different climbable things for children to play with implanted in the ground. A pale sidewalk – now dark due to the rain – bordered the area with a few benches set into the concrete.

The raven walked across the street, hardly any cars in sight as he stepped onto the pavement. A few puddles were gathered in the divots of the lines between the different segments of the concrete, hardly reflecting the murky clouds before being shattered with more raindrops. He hardly glanced at them, soft _splashes_ reaching his ears as he grew closer to the grass. _Too bad Shizu-chan had to leave…_ He thought as he stepped onto the damp greenery. _… We were having so much fun to-_

A grunt was wrenched from Izaya's lips as he was forced down onto the ground, his arms flinging out in time to break his fall and become moist with dirt and lukewarm water. His back was slightly sore from the feeling of the metal pipe hitting the small of his back, his hands hardly sore due to their cushiony fall, however. He had no need of glancing over his shoulder to identify his attacker, especially when he dove to the side, rolling across the grass and coming back up in a crouch to face the furious-blonde's face.

Izaya smiled. "Ah, so you decided to come back, hm?" Lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating Shizuo's face and tossing sinister shadows. His hair was now as damp as Izaya's, sticking to his skin and glinting slightly in the dim light. His clothes were also extremely wet, it seemed; the fabric stuck to his skin also, the wrinkles seeming stiffer than usual.

Shizuo just swung the pipe above his head (the actual yellow sign that had been drilled into the top of the pipe had apparently broken off, leaving two sunken-in holes), growling, "I never left, bastard." With a slight, whispering noise, the pipe was swung downwards, aimed directly for Izaya's upper torso.

The raven grinned, jumping back as the metal was engraved into the dirt, bits of dead grass flying up into the air. Izaya rose to his feet, brushing off bits of said grass from his jacket sleeves. "Hm…" He hummed, eyes flicking up to look at Shizuo slyly. "Well, if you never left, then why didn't I see you behind me? Needed a break?"

The other man smirked. "From your annoying voice, yes. From this? Pfft, like hell."

"Ah, so this is _that_ much fun for you, hm?"

"Especially when I finally get to see your pansy guts everywhere."

"Ooh, so violent..." Izaya said slowly, stretching each word to sound as if he were cooing over a child instead of taunting a furious adult. His hand slipped back into his pocket, withdrawing his switchblade and flicking it out to the side to slide the blade out. "I thought you were against such vulgar things."

Shizuo rolled his eyes, hardly glancing at the blade as his enemy rolled it in his palm. "Of course I am, you're just an exception."

Thunder rolled through the skies again, the rain coming down in thickening sheets. The raven's dark amber eyes narrowed, his challenging smile only pushing Shizuo's anger further. "Well then… what's taking you so long?"

With a smile and a flash of lightning, Shizuo already had the pipe brandished in front of him as he launched himself towards the man. Izaya jerked to the right, curving his body to dodge Shizuo's oncoming blow. His hand grasping his switchblade lashed out, sliding along the blonde's side in a fast swipe as Izaya pranced away with a smile. Crimson blood welled up in the cut, mixing with the rain to increase in quantity, being absorbed by Shizuo's bartender uniform to create dark shadows.

The said man hardly winced at the new wound, turning and lashing out with the pipe again, this time aiming for Izaya's legs in hope of swiping them out from under his slim body. As the metal rod was swung, the midnight-haired man jumped forwards, lashing forward again and getting another cut onto Shizuo's chest. The blonde growled, bringing the pipe back and grabbing the other end with his other hand just as Izaya stepped between his arms. They stared at each other for a moment, Izaya grinning while Shizuo glared viciously back. The grin on Izaya's face was parted as his pink tongue flicked out; swiping along his lips to catch a few straggling rain drops that dribbled around the corners of his lips. The blonde's eyes narrowed as Izaya hummed and said, "Doesn't the rain taste good, Shizu-chan?"

"Since when were you shallow, Izaya-kun?" Shizuo growled, bringing the pipe up and forward over the other man's head. Izaya merely smiled at him, leaping back when the blonde brought the pipe down sharply. Izaya watched happily as Shizuo stumbled forward slightly at the feeling of the pipe slicing through air, never hitting its destined target.

He snarled as Izaya's chuckle reached his ears, looking up to find the raven closer than before. "Try harder, Shizu-chan." He flicked his hand forward, another cut forming on the blonde – this time, his shoulder.

Shizuo acted as if the cut wasn't there, hardly wincing as the rain seeped into the wound, mixing with the blood. Instead, he cursed lowly beneath his breath, swinging the pipe back to his side again and charging forward. He swung his weapon forward, his opponent side-stepping it and then lashing out with their switch blade again. Shizuo pulled back in time, the blade swinging through the air and just scraping the black stitches as he swung the pipe forward again.

Izaya grinned. Shizuo's style of fighting was always so… so… what was the word he was looking for? Simple? Mundane? Boring? Boring… hm, that seemed to work. Never thought out any sort of tactics, just fights, fights, fights and hopes to win… how pathetic. As Izaya mused over these thoughts, their fight continued, more cuts slashing their way across the blonde's body and creating rips that were soon lined with red liquid. The rain was incessant, a gray curtain shadowing the landscape, broken by forks of lightning and cracks of thunder as their average brawl continued. Each flash of lightning threw shadows across the ground and highlighted the water springing off the two men as their arms lashed towards each other, one dancing back while the other advanced forward.

Shizuo growled frustratingly a few minutes later, more cuts adorning his torso. "Izaya-kun!" His frustration felt almost like a choking inferno – or, to be more precise, a monstrous breath of fresh air for the other man. Izaya laughed, his eyes closing as he reveled in the moment. How long had it been since he'd felt such happiness? Such a sigh of relief from his probing mind – a glimmer of happiness along the stark complexion of his stagnant lifestyle, which seemed to never truly alter no matter how much he tried (which little effort was ever truly deposited into this movement). If he could experience this sort of elation daily, he was sure that he would have no issue with wreaking the same dire habit.

"Stop fucking off and actually pay attention to something besides yourself you goddamn flea!" A swish in the air, and the pipe was once again being aimed at the raven's head, which he dodged with a smile.

"Why should I?" Izaya asked, moving back a bit as Shizuo only continued to swing erratically. "What good will it do for you?"

The blonde's anger flared once more. "Maybe it might put my mind at rest and allow for me to finally just forget about you!" He swung downwards, trying to slam the metal against Izaya's black-clothed shoulder. He forgot to judge just how strong his swing was; the metal became stuck in the moist dirt, sealing itself as the rain washed more grime around it to seal it.

Izaya grinned, hearing Shizuo curse under his breath and glare at him. "You know what the funny part is, Shizuo?" Apparently he didn't want to know – his eyes spoke of murder. Izaya stepped towards him. "If you hate me so much, then why can't you stop thinking about me, hm…? Sounds odd, doesn't it?"

Shizuo's eyes hardly widened at his statement, showing neither annoyance nor acceptance for his words. He did make a sort of snarling expression as Izaya continued to walk up to him, holding his switchblade out to the side carelessly. "Can't reply now? How tragic. I would think that you would have _something_ to say to my words. Huh… I guess I overestimated you."

"How so?" Izaya blinked as Shizuo finally spoke, their bodies about three feet apart at this moment. The rain dribbled down Shizuo's smooth face, clinging to his bleached hair strands. He growled, "Did you expect for me to dance to your words like someone who would die to be in your arms?"

Izaya mocked hurt. "Gasp! I'm shocked that you would make that assumption about me! I thought you would understand just how much I enjoy these moments."

The blonde scoffed. "'Moments'? That's what you call this? You're such a pain in the ass. You don't even understand just how much pain you bring to everyone else around you!"

The other man chuckled. "Why should I? Why should I watch myself every second to make sure that I'm not hurting anyone? Hm?" He sighed and glanced at Shizuo's hand that was still gripping the slick pipe. "It's such a bore… and besides, then you miss out on everything else around you. How else would I have found out that you hate me so much?"

"You would've found a way, knowing you and your obnoxious sources or whatever you use to get information on people in Ikebukuro." Mocha brown glared into dark amber as Shizuo said this. "Because that's just how you work, isn't it? Using every being to your advantage, right?" He smirked, a crack of thunder sounding overhead. "So what are we, puppets? Sick little dogs that you usher around your make-believe kennel? You're nothing but a twisted bastard."

Izaya hummed softly in his throat. "Huh, that's an interesting view on things… But what about you, Shizu-chan? Claiming you don't like violence yet you get into such harsh fights with me and other people in the town? You're now feared instead of acknowledged… hypocrite."

"Shut up!" Shizuo snapped, ripping the pipe out of the ground and swinging it to the side, successfully hitting the man in the side, knocking the breath out of the black-clad man. His body was tossed to the side, turning and sliding over the pipe after a while to land on his side with a wet _thud_ against the grass. He sucked in a deep breath, coughing as his hand gripped his ribcage. Shizuo walked closer to him. "You think I want to hear your psychoanalysis of me, Orihara? You're just an egotistical flea who can't stand to hear his own faults being brought to the surface!" He swung the pipe down in front of Izaya's face, thunder sounding above. "You're just pathetic… That's all you are!"

Izaya forced himself to smile, still gripping his cracked ribs. "Listen to the hypocrite now… Do you feel confident now that you've said that?" He began to push himself up, only to be held down by the blonde's foot, digging into the other side of his rib cage.

"Don't confuse your own thoughts with mine, Orihara." He lifted the pipe from the ground, ready to land a fatal blow to the raven's head. _How ironic…_ Izaya thought, a mental image forming of Shizuo carrying out the act which led to his skull being crushed inward with his brain now a bruised, squishy mass drowned in blood and rain water. _Ironic for someone who "hates violence"…_ As this thought raced through his mind, the raven gripped his switchblade, thrusting it upwards until he felt it hit something solid. He smiled, hearing Shizuo breath in sharply as he withdrew the knife from his calf and stabbed it into another section of his leg – this time the junction connecting his knee and thigh.

"Shit…!" Shizuo brought his leg away, right as Izaya stabbed him once more in his calf, a little to the right of where his Achilles tendon lay. The blonde hopped back a few steps, setting his foot back on the ground but wincing at the tear in the back of his knee. Izaya smiled, getting up and removing his hand from his side as he grit his teeth to the pain.

"Done yet?" Izaya asked, noting that this was the longest fight they had ever endured. "This is taking quite a long time…"

"Well, aren't you just going to run as usual?"

"Hmm… I'll consider it." Izaya held his switchblade to the side once again, hardly leaning forward due to his ribs.

Shizuo grunted, lightning flashing as Izaya raced forward, slipping by the blonde and shoving the knife into Shizuo's side. As he ripped the metal from the man's side, Shizuo grunted and placed his free hand on the bleeding wound. He turned around to face Izaya, only to groan in frustration as the raven stabbed him in his back, to the left of his right shoulder blade. "Do you feel pain yet, Shizu-chan?" He whispered into the blonde's ear. He ripped the blade out once again, the rain making little progress at rinsing away the coat of deep red. "Or are you going to be numb once more?"

"Shut up…!" Shizuo hissed, turning around and dropping the pipe in his hand as the searing pain from the cut next to his shoulder blade took hold. He still forced his hand to curl into a fist, aiming for Izaya's ribs as the raven thrust the knife forward once more, the thunder overhead seeming to be in synch with the act of the knife sliding through the lean muscle on the blonde's midsection. Shizuo groaned, punching Izaya in the side. But the raven was almost oblivious to it, bringing the knife out and aiming higher, this time stabbing his chest. His knife scraped against Shizuo's ribcage, causing for him to groan and try hitting Izaya again, only his blows seemed to be growing weaker at the loss of blood

"Feel pain yet… Shizu-chan…?" Izaya asked, the pain in his ribcage growing due to the bruises that the other man was making – even if his blows were weak, they still hurt.

Shizuo winced, biting on his bottom lip as Izaya stabbed harder in the same spot on his chest, feeling his ribs crack and break as the knife made it through his body's bone defenses. He gasped, causing for Izaya to smile. "Because, the ironic thing is how you will never feel pain with others… yet you will always feel pain with me… Funny, right?"

"You… bastard…" Shizuo managed to say, his bartender outfit gaining a layer of a sort of pinkish red as the water and blood mixed and soaked into the fabric of his clothes. "You… you don't…"

Izaya removed the knife, watching with a smile as Shizuo slowly sank to the ground, breathing heavily as he leaned forward, removing his hand from his side and pressing it against the most recent stab wound on his chest. Blood welled between his fingers, dripping onto the ground as Izaya watched. "See? Who else would be able to do this besides me, hm?" He looked over the numerous scratches he'd left earlier in their fight, which only contributed to the amount of blood on the bartender vest and dress shirt. "No one, that's why you're my business… No one else's…"

He waited for the other man to reply, but only managed to hear a sort of muted mumble coming from his lips before he coughed, blood beginning to line his lips. Izaya's eyes narrowed, crouching to Shizuo's level and saying slowly, "Shizu-chan…?" Shizuo didn't reply with a comment on how that wasn't his name; he remained leaning over the ground, coughing up more blood. Izaya tentatively reached out, feeling more pain in his ribcage as he cupped the blonde's smooth chin and turned his head up to face him. "Shizu-chan?" He said again, seeing the glazed-over look in the other man's eyes. The blonde stared back, blinking slowly and breathing in shakily. "What… now… Orihara…?" he asked shakily.

Izaya stared at him. "Come now, Shizu-chan… you're not _that_ bad off, are you?" He shifted to resting on his knees, relieving the pressure on his ribs. "I mean, you've been shot twice before and survived…"

Shizuo made a soft groaning sound, which sounded more like a sort of whimper instead. "Just… shut up…" he coughed up more blood, some of it landing on Izaya's hands. "Leave me… alone…" The rain swept the blood that now rested on Izaya's palms against Shizuo's jaw line, which shook as the said man inhaled shakily.

"Stop playing victim, Shizzy, and just go back to being yourself." Shizuo didn't seem to hear or care, his eyes still harboring a vacant look as Izaya stared into them firmly. "Stop being a baby! You're fine!"

"I am not… fucking… fine, Orihara…!" Shizuo growled lowly. "You stabbed me, what? Several times? I don't care…" He shakily raised the hand that supported him against the ground, gripping one of Izaya's wrists. He squeezed as hard as he could, causing deep blue ovals to form on the raven's fair skin. Izaya winced as Shizuo continued. "Are you happy now, you piece of shit? Happy that you finally have me on my knees coughing up blood?"

Izaya didn't answer, just raised his eyebrows. _A lot of dramatics from a man who is going to kill me very soon…_ Shizuo coughed again, his eyes slowly fluttering close. "Fucking… bastard…" He gave one last tremendous cough, splattering more blood against Izaya's skin, which was somewhat cleaned by the rain. As lightning flashed above, followed by a large clap of thunder, the raven blinked and watched as the pressure in Shizuo's hand lessened until his hand was merely draped over the fur-lined cuffs of Izaya's jacket.

He'd had enough; how long could Shizuo keep this up? "Heh… nice job, Shizu-chan… get up."

The blonde didn't stir.

Izaya's eyes narrowed. "I said, 'get up'!" He shook Shizuo's head from side to side, then up and down, but the man didn't move except for the shifting of his hair in response to its host's movements. "Shizu-chan? Get up. Now." He removed one hand from the said man's face to punch him in the stomach, his knuckles gaining the other man's blood as he only made contact with relaxed muscles that were usually tensed due to whatever was on the blonde's mind.

His cocky demeanor soon turned to confusion at the blonde's lack of a response. "Shizu…? Why aren't you…?" Finally, it clicked – breaking through his layers of thick doubt and light unmindful thoughts. He stared at Shizuo's body, scanning his blank face over and over, wishing that his first thoughts were accurate. "Shizu… chan..." He refused to say his thoughts out loud; that would only confirm the unbelievable situation that he found himself in. No, that he _caused_.

"Wake up." He shook the blonde's head again. "You stupid bastard – wake up!" He punched his chest again, causing the body to jerk slightly. "God dammit, stop this and wake up now!" But no matter how hard he hit the corpse, no matter how loudly he said those words, Shizuo didn't stir in the slightest.

Izaya stared at him, dropping the knife that was still in his hand and was pressing against Shizuo's skin before. _You can't be…_He slowly let go of Shizuo's head, moving it to the side so he landed a few feet from him. Staring at the blonde's calm face, he felt so many weird things at the moment. What was it that was compelling him to reach out to touch the blonde's body again? A form of reassurance that Shizuo was finally dead and would never walk again, or was it just to feel him again…?

Izaya forced the thoughts down, grabbing his knife and shakily rising to his feet, rubbing his thumb along the streaks of blood that still lay on the shiny metal. He flipped the blade back into the knife's base, slowly putting it back into his pocket and letting his hand rest in the black cavern. "Well… Shizu-chan… it's… been fun…" He said, staring down at the lifeless body as the rain continued to soak the both of them. Izaya shook his head, turning and walking away, feeling hot droplets slowly move down his cheeks. He didn't dare touch them; why would he?

This was a sweet dream… right? So who is he to disagree?


End file.
